You Want to Do What?
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Dean X Reader X Castiel. There used to be a plot here but it kinda disappeared. Dean and Cas both want you but you don't want to choose between them. M for a reason.


**Author's Note-Hello! This is my first Supernatural story! Woo! It started out with a plot but then that kind of disappeared. This is a Dean X Reader X Castiel story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters.**

 **Warnings: Rated M for reason, my lovelies.**

You Want to Do What?

Quiet and peaceful. It wasn't something you came across often in your life as a hunter. No case, no greater evil trying to take out your companions, the Winchester boys. Normally, quiet would put you on edge, but today you weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. From what you knew, the boys were passed out in their rooms in the bunker so you quietly made your way to the kitchen. You plugged in your iPod and Highway to Hell by AC/DC filled the room. You scooped your (h/c) hair into a ponytail and go out everything you needed to make a big breakfast for you and the boys.

* * *

"Hey! Get your lazy asses up! I made breakfast!" you yelled. You heard groans as the boys woke up. Sam's door opened first and you let out a laugh at his ridiculous bedhead.

"Shut up," he grumbled. Dean's door opened and the older Winchester stepped out, shirtless and mouth open in a gaping yawn.

"Coffee?" Dean questioned groggily.

"Kitchen," you answered, turning to head that way. Dean (without your knowledge) ogled your ass as you walked away.

"Dude, really?" Sam said, bitchface at full strength. Dean shrugged.

"Skinny jeans are a gift, Sammy. Who are we to ignore that gift?" Sam rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair as he walked to the kitchen. Dean chuckled and followed his little brother.

* * *

"Oh hell yes!" Dean groaned happily around a mouthful of back and eggs. You smiled, happy that he and Sam both seemed to be enjoying your cooking.

'If Cas was here, then this morning would be perfect.' Just as you finished your thought, rustling sounds filled the room and Castiel appeared beside you. Dean choked on his coffee.

"What the hell, Cas? Why are you here?" he asked once he could breathe again. "Is something wrong?"

"(y/n) thought that if I was here, it would be a perfect morning so I came," the angel explained.

"Aw, Cas! You're such a sap," you said with a grin. "Would you like some food?"

"Angels do not get hungry. But thank you. Also, you look pretty today," he replied. You let a giggle slip past your lips.

"Such a sap," you said, kissing his cheek. Dean mumbled something grumpily as Castiel's face turned bright red.

* * *

After breakfast, the guys decided to run into town to pick up a few things. Alone in the bunker, you decided to crank up your music as you did some cleaning. You weren't one for all the domestic crap but the bunker was getting gross.

After a while, you decided to slip off your plaid shirt, leaving you in a Rush tank top. You had move on to the library as I Touch Myself by the Divinyls started to play. You scrunched your nose up in confusion, not knowing how that song ended up on your iPod.

"Oh, well," you said aloud and then started singing along. You were so distracted, singing and dancing, that you didn't notice the older Winchester staring at you from the doorway. "I close my eyes and see you before me. Think I would die if you were to ignore me. A fool could see just how much I adore you. I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you." Dean smirked as he continued to watch. "I don't want anybody else. When I think about you, I touch myself-"

"Oh really?" Dean asked. You let out a surprised squeak.

"H-how long have you been there?" you ask. He pushed off the doorframe and moved towards you.

"Long enough to hear you sing about adoring me," he said, a cocky grin on his face. You frown at him.

"It's just a song, Dean," you replied. He ended up right in front of you.

"You're really cute when you blush," he chuckled.

"Stop messing around." He slid and arm around your waist.

"I'm not messing around. You are cute. Hell, you're gorgeous. And smart. And tough." His other hand cupped your cheek. "It pissed me off when you kissed Cas this morning." He started to lean in when you heard the familiar rustling of wings.

"And it will piss me off if she kisses you," Castiel said as he pulled Dean away from you. Ice blue eyes glared into green.

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled. "Are you serious, Cas?"

"I am always serious, Dean."

"I thought angels didn't fall in love."

"There are exceptions. (y/n) is one of them."

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?" you asked, stepping between the man and the angel.

"I want you," they both said at the same time.

"What?"

"You are a smart woman, (y/n). Surely you can figure it out," Castiel said gently.

"We're both in love with you," Dean explained. You stumbled backwards.

"No way…That can't be…" you said in disbelief. Dean helped you to a chair.

"I don't understand why you don't believe us," Cas said.

"Dean friggin' Winchester and Castiel, and angel of the Lord, claiming they're in love with me. It's just a tad unbelievable, don't you think?"

"But it's true. I know what I feel and I can feel that Dean is telling the truth."

"How the hell am I supposed to choose?" you sigh. You'd been harboring a crush for Dean since you met him and Sam at the Harvelles' roadhouse. And Cas…there had always been a pull towards Castiel but you had chocked it up to an angelic thing. Now you knew better.

"We could share her," Cas proposed. You and Dean frowned.

"Share? No way, man!" Dean replied.

"Then you give up and she can be with me?"

"Hell no! Just hold up a sec. Let's ask (y/n)." They turned to you and your face heated up.

"You want to share me?" you whispered.

"Only if you don't want to choose," Cas explained gently. Dean knelt beside you and took your hand.

"It's totally up to you," he said. Cas took up the same position as Dean on your other side.

Feeling horribly selfish, you whispered, "I-I don't want to choose."

"Okay. Cas, come here. We need to discuss a few things," Dean told the angel. Cas nodded and they walked into the other room. You sighed as you tried to figure out what the actual hell was going on. Cas and Dean walked back in a short time later. "I sent Sammy out. Come with us." You took their offered hands and they led you to your room. It took you a second to realize what was going to happen. You tensed up and the guys noticed.

"You don't need to be afraid. If you're that worried, we will stop right now," Castiel said.

"We won't force you into anything," Dean added. You took a deep breath.

"It's okay." Cas picked you up and settled you on your bed. "Do you know what you're doing?" you asked Cas with a smile.

"Dean told me what to do," he answered, a slight blush on his cheeks. He said beside you and pressed his lips to yours.

"Hey, man! Hold up. I haven't gotten to kiss her yet," Dean said, pushing the angel back. The older Winchester then captured your lips in a passionate kiss. You gasped and he slid his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. When he pulled away, he winked at you. "My kiss was better, right?"

"That's not really a fair comparison," you laughed. "Cas doesn't have any experience." You felt hands pulling at your tank top and suddenly Cas was pulling it over your head. Before you even had a chance to accept your shirt being gone, Dean was unbuttoning your jeans and sliding them off our legs. Cas's lips were latched to your neck as Dean's hands roamed your body. A breathy moan escaped your lips.

"That's good, right?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Yeah. That means she likes it, dude. Now shut up so I don't go soft." Cas's lips traveled lower to the curve of your breast. The angel nipped and sucked the soft skin while Dean nibbled your earlobe. "Babe, if you think this is good, just wait and see what we're gonna do to you." Your moan was louder this time. Dean slipped a hand behind you and unclasped your bra while Castiel practically ripped your panties off. Dean tossed your bra aside as he placed a rough kiss to your lips before pulling back. Cas pulled away, too, and they looked down at your naked form. Nervousness bubbled up inside of you as you laid exposed to the two men.

"Y-you don't have to stare like that," you stuttered, trying to cover yourself. Dean and Cas pulled your arms away.

"You're beautiful," Dean told you.

"Absolutely magnificent," Castiel added. You blushed deeply. You weren't a virgin but you had also never been showered with so much affection. And you'd never been with two guys at the same time. As you were lost in thought, you didn't notice Dean taking off his shirt and undoing his pants as Cas ditched his trench coat and tie.

"(Y/n)? Come back to us babe," Dean chuckled as he ran a hand up your leg. You shivered pleasurably under his touch. You smiled at Dean and then looked over at Cas.

"Aren't you a little behind?" you asked. The angel frowned in confusion. "Come here." He moved closer and you grabbed the white dress shirt he wore, kissing him as you unbuttoned it. Dean grinned as he saw that you were getting comfortable. He pressed his lips to your nipple, working the bud to hardness. You broke the kiss Castiel to release another loud moan. The angel quickly shed his clothing while the hunter kept you distracted. You opened your eyes, which you hadn't realized you'd closed, and took in the angel's naked form. Heat flooded your body and pooled in your groin as your eyes fell to his manhood that stood proudly. Castiel took up Dean's job as the distraction while the hunter got rid of his own clothing. You let out a squeak as your legs were shoved open and Dean settled between them.

"Don't hurt her," Cas said, shooting a glare at Dean. You cupped his cheek and made him look over at you.

"He just surprised me. I'm okay," you told him with a smile. The angel smiled back and pressed his lips to your neck. You let out a moan as he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. It was at that moment that Dean pressed his mouth to the apex of your thighs.

"Ah! D-Dean…" you groaned. One hand found its way into Cas's hair while the other went to Dean's.

"Don't forget about me," Cas grumbled. He kissed down your throat and then down to your breasts. He gently kissed and kneaded the globes. Dean's tongue continued to do wicked things to your womanhood.

"Caaaaas," you breathed, drawing out the angel's name. You felt your muscles begin tighten as a delicious heat pooled between your legs. "I-I'm gonna-"

"Let go. I want to see how beautiful you are when you climax," Castiel whispered in your ear. Dean's tongue flicked over your clit and you lost it. Cas kissed you as you rode out your orgasm. When you finished, Dean popped up with a grin, licking your juices from his lips and causing you to flush red. He then slid up your body, pushed Cas out of the way, and pulled you into a rough kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue.

"Is she ready?" Cas asked Dean. The hunter nodded.

"Definitely," he answered with a naughty smirk. They switched places, the angel now looming over you. "You're missing something, aren't you, buddy boy?" A small silver packet was passed in front of your face. Cas's brown furrowed.

"I'm not sure how to put it on." You giggled and sat up.

"I'll help," you told him with a grin. His face turned a deep red and you heard Dean snicker from behind you. Cas's body shuddered in pleasure when your hands gently touched his member. You licked your lips at the feel of how hot and hard he was in your hands.

"You might want to let him go, (y/n)," Dean chuckled. "Or he'll blow his load right now." You quickly let the angel go. Dean suddenly pulled you against his chest, his hard member pressed against your back. Cas looked down at you, eyes radiating love, as Dean wrapped his arms around your middle.

"Um, what's the plan?" you asked nervously. Dean laughed and kissed the back of your neck.

"Don't worry. It'll just be Cas tonight. We'll try both of us some other time," he assured you." You tilted your head back to kiss Dean when Castiel suddenly thrusted into you.

"Damn!" you cried out, your back arching.

"Easy, Cas," Dean scolded. Castiel kissed your forehead as you leaned against Dean, panting.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his own breathing ragged.

"I-it's okay. Just move…please," you begged. Your angel obliged you eagerly. He pulled almost all the way out and then thrusted back into you. You moaned loudly as he started a brisk pace and Dean whispered sweetly into your ear while he caressed your body. You felt your body tightening again and knew it wouldn't be much longer. You reached behind you and grabbed Dean's impressive erection while he slid a hand towards your core. Cas sped up and so did your hand on Dean.

"Shit, (y/n). I'm gettin' so close," Dean growled in your ear. His fingers sped up and you groaned in ecstasy. Castiel's pace became erratic and he buried his face in your neck. He thrusted particularly hard and that was it. You arched into the angel's body as a powerful orgasm ripped through you. Your walls tightening sent Cas over the edge right after you, yelling something unintelligible (turns out it was your name in Enochian). You stroked Dean quickly until you felt your hunter's warm seed on your hand and back. The three of you slumped into a pile for a moment until the guys rolled to lay on either side of you.

"That was…amazing," you panted. Dean wrapped an arm around your waist while Castiel moved to hold your hand after he covered the three of you up.

"Damn straight," Dean mumbled, burying his face in your neck.

"I agree," Castiel said sleepily. You yawned and were soon asleep between your hunter and your angel.

* * *

You woke up a few hours later feeling like you hadn't eaten in years. You managed to slide out of bed without waking Dean or Cas. You didn't know when Sam would be back so you slipped on Dean's boxers and Castiel's shirt. You quietly made your way to the kitchen and started digging through the fridge. You heard footsteps and spun around quickly. Sam stood in the doorway, an eyebrow raised at your clothing.

"My brother's underwear and Cas's shirt…" You were about to explain yourself when he held up a hand. "I don't want to know. In fact, I think I know too much already." He turned and walked out, laughing. You flushed bright red and ran towards your room, punching Sam in the arm on the way.

"Screw you, Sam!" you yelled.

"That's what Cas and Dean did to you!" he yelled back, laughing harder when you slammed the door.


End file.
